Many interconnection architectures, for example, in a network-on-chip (NoC) of a system-on-chip (SoC), rely on routers to manage messaging traffic between nodes (e.g., processor cores, memory). These routers consume power to operate and may contribute significantly to the overall power consumption for a SoC. One strategy for reducing power consumption is to reduce operating voltages. However, at low voltages the routers are prone to dynamic variations such as voltage droops or aging effects, which can potentially lead to timing failures in the router. Robustness of operation is typically ensured by use of a static voltage guard band selected at design time. Use of a static voltage guard band requires a higher operating voltage and increases power consumption.